ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face Paint Gang
The Face Paint Gang is a animated franchise created by in 1968. They have appeared in TV shows, rides and the movies (including their own theatrical movie). Characters Franchise characters *'Collin:' a Face Paint who is the leader of the gang, and is the oldest of the whole gang. While he can be friendly, humorous and funny, he can be a bit serious at times. *'Haley: '''a Face Paint who is the most annoying, and the cutest member. *'Mattie: a Face Paint who is the second cutest, and the smart one. *'Hannah: '''a Face Paint who is very adorable, and the funny one. *'Dog: 'a Face Paint dog who is the pet of Collin and his friends. *'Nancy: 'a Face Paint who is a boss of Collin. Despite being short-tempered, she cares for Collin and his friends. In the theatrical movie, the ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law cartoon, and the 2018 revival, she is more calm. *'Kelsie: '''a Face Paint who is Collin's childhood best friend. *'Elisha: 'a Face Paint who is Collin's love interest, despite commonly annoying him and scaring him, due to him always being embarassed in front of her. *'Chris: 'a Face Paint boy who is Collin's older brother. *'Jay: 'a Face Paint male who TBD. *'Tyler: *'Katie:' *'Dr. Squidbad:' a crazy and comedic squid villain who hates the Face-Paints and the main antagonist. He usually ends up getting defeated in the comedic ways. He doesn't make a appearence in the 1998 movie, but does cameo. In the 2021 movie, his role doesn't appear to be that antagonistic. *'Angelica:' Dr. Squidbad's bird assistant that believes he should rather try to take over the universe instead of killing the Facepaints. Simlar to Dr. Squidbad, she doesn't appear in the 1998 movie, but does cameo. She is absent in the 2021 film and doesn't cameo. *'Mrs. Squidbad:' Dr. Squidbad's angry and wild mother who is eviler than him. *'Wolfgang:' a wolf that acts like a gangster. He is antagonistic to the Facepaints but doesn't appear in the movies. *'The Minotaur': A minotaur who wants to destroy the Face Paints. *'Wilbur P. Knight:' a penguin knight who stumbles upon the Face Paints. *TBD Film characters *'The Big Boss:' The CEO of The Face-Co and the boss of Nancy, and the main antagonist of the 1998 movie. His goal was to capture the Maboos and make a shop to rid of them all, but then he gets fired and arrested in the end, and Nancy becomes a new CEO. Theatrical shorts Shows *The Face Paint Gang (1975-1980) (first show) *The Haley Show (1987-1990) (second series) *The Face Paint Gang (2018-present) (third and current show) *The Collin Talk Show (2020-present) (fourth show) Shows they appear in * Scooby-Doo's All Star Laff-A-Lympics * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Games * The Face Paint Gang (1990) (NES and Game Boy) * The Face Paint Gang Super Adventure (1994) (SNES, Genesis, NES, Game Boy, Game Gear and Sega Master System (Brazil only) * Hanna-Barbera Racing (2004) * Hanna-Barbera: The Havoc of Robot Animals (2006) * Hanna-Barbera: The Star of Doom (2012) Movies Theatrical films *The Face Paint Gang: The Movie (1998) *The Face Paint Gang Movie (2021) (can be considered a reboot to the 1998 film) Direct-to-video films * and The Lost Village (2001, made by GoodTimes Entertainment with Hanna-Barbera's permission) Crossover films Comics *The Face Paint Gang: The Comic Adventures (1985-1993) *The Face Paint Gang (2017-present) Scrapped projects *Adult Swim and Joseph Barbera had planned on making a "adults-only" spin-off to The Face Paint Gang, similarly to Space Ghost: Coast to Coast and Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, could've been titled Adult Party Cartoon and it would have premeired in 2001, but due to many fans not liking the idea and wanting the idea to be scrapped, they chose to scrap the idea, and decided to add them to Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law instead. *Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone had considered making a new The Face Paint Gang cartoon that was to air on 2002. However, due to loss of time and difficulties, the project was ultimately scrapped. *Due to the movie becoming a cult classic, Universal Pictures and Hanna-Barbera was originally planning a sequel to The Face Paint Gang: The Movie that was to be releaed in 2003, and was to be titled: The Face Paint Gang: The Sequel. However, due to William Hanna's death in 2001, and Warner Bros. starting to handle distribution rights starting with the 2002 Scooby-Doo movie, Hanna-Barbera cancelled the sequel as a result. Possible projects *Archtive Partners is considering making a comic that is set in the alternative version of Paintpicture (being called Squidville) with Dr. Squidbad and The Face Paint Gang swapping roles, with Dr. Squidbad being a good guy and Angelica being his girlfriend while The Face Paint Gang are indeed villains with Collin being a Bowser-esque villain. Trivia *While being distributed by Universal Pictures in international releases, The Face Paint Gang: The Movie was the only Hanna-Barbera movie to ever be distributed by 20th Century Fox (only in the U.S. and Canada releases). **Currently, Warner Bros. holds both domestic and international distribution rights. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's theories